1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of transportation systems and, more particularly, to a mass-transit system including a plurality of pedestal mounted rings to guide and propel an elongated vehicle carrying passengers, cargo, and the like.
2. Background of the Invention
Transportation of people and cargo has become increasingly important in our modern lives. In the United States, modes of travel between cities offer few options, typically by air, bus, personal automobile, and to a limited extent by conventional rail. Other countries in the world, most notably Japan and France, have developed high speed rail systems between major destinations, but these systems rely for the most part on conventional rail infrastructure with some technological improvements in the rails and the locomotives.
A major drawback in such conventional rail systems lies in the exorbitant costs of building, maintaining, and operating such systems. The initial cost of building a high-speed, conventional rail system can run into literally billions of U.S. dollars, depending on the size of the rail system, the geographical obstacles that have to be overcome, and many other factors. In fact, there is a real need for mass transit between cities, where the initial cost is the overriding barrier to the installation of such a system.
Another drawback to conventional rail systems is the problem of the environmental impact of such systems. Typically, rail systems include a right of way which must be cleared and on which the rails and various support systems are installed. Also, the locomotives are most often diesel powered, which contributes to air born pollution. For electric systems, the amount of electrical power that is consumed must be provided by power generation systems, which throughout the world are principally hydrocarbon fueled, again contributing to the pollution loading of the world's environment. The environmental impact of such systems also includes the man-made barriers of the rails and the right of ways.
Another important innovation in recent times was the magnetic levitation (MagLev) system. While such systems have improved the speed of travel, such systems also rely on continuous rail, whether on the ground or suspended in the air.
Thus, there remains a need for a transportation system for which rails are not required. Such a system should be relatively inexpensive to build and operate, and should not create the man-made barriers so common in conventional rail systems. The present invention is directed to such a system.